


Yonekuni's thoughts

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [4]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, getting lost inside your head, yonekuni needs to figure shit out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni gets lost in his thoughts, leaving him a little uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonekuni's thoughts

He didn’t know what came over him when he offered to teach him how to swim. Was it the fact that he didn’t like the thought of him hanging out with other guys? Or the fact that he wanted to monopolize him to the point that he would be the only one he thought of? He didn’t know and didn’t want to think about it. To hear him reject his offer shocked him, though he didn’t show it. He would have thought that he would jump at the chance, but to hear him outright reject him tore something inside him.

He didn’t want to think of the feelings that tore when he rejected him, didn’t want to think about it at all. He never knew why it upset him when he saw the large hickey on the back of his neck. When he imagined who gave it to him, he didn’t understand the jealousy that raged through him or why the thought of him being screwed by his jackass friend.

When he was in his dreams, he longed to stay, to be treated like he was the only one important but when he woke up, his fantasy dream dissipated and having to face reality, he took his confusion out on the one who took over his thoughts. When he found out that it was he who made that mark on the back of his neck, he didn’t understand the feeling of relief in his heart.

He took his time trying to sort through his feelings and why a mere brush of his hand turned him on like no other. And as he awoke from a night of rough sex with him, he finally understood why he felt so excited when he touched him or the fact that the memory of him riding him, the way he held his body up and seemed to ooze sex appeal seemed to turn him on so much.

He felt lucky in the regards that he got to be with his first love and he would never admit it, but it thrilled him to know that he was Shirou’s first and only love. During the times he would talk to the wolf, the little things he revealed tripped his hearts rhythm, the things his body would reveal without saying anything.

When he was at home, watching his brother and Norio together made him jealous of the fact that they could be so open with their feelings as he sat alone, aching to be with the one who tormented his thoughts. He thought of asking him if he was the only one who slept with him. If he was the one who took his virginity. How many times have they done it? Did he enjoy it? He really didn’t have to ask about the last one as memories started coming back to him, remembering the cries of pleasure echoing in his ears. It ate at him to hear him call him “Madarame”. Why couldn’t he call him “Yonekuni”? The thought plagued him until he figured things out and laid with him again.

To hear that sweet voice calling out his name as he fucked him. Giving the wolf what he wanted and getting so much pleasure in return. Turning his head to kiss him, suck on his tongue as his body shuddered. Slowly, the questions he had so long ago didn’t seem important as Shirou gave him everything he ever wanted in a love and in return, he loved Shirou. He wouldn’t voice it very often, but when his wolf was sleeping, he would whisper into the twitching ears. And sometimes, he would watch that beautiful tail wag, just a little. Maybe he heard him, but knew that his soul was answering.

Though, if anyone were to bring it up, to point this out, he would deny it. But when he denied it, he ended up hurting the one so close to him. Deciding not to worry about it, to put his worries behind him and just focus on the one who warmed his heart.


End file.
